ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gyro Of Justice
The Gyro Of Justice is the second episode of Ben 23: Ultimate Power. Plot Ben whipped out his Pro-Cycle from his pocket and made it increase to the size of a motorbike for a 14 year old, like him and then he sped off, like the speed of light. '' (Ben, transforming): I think I'll use Ben 10's name for this one. ''Ben leaps off the bike and a swirl of blue light engulfs him. The blue light covers him completely. The light does a complete somersault and a Galvanic Mechamorph appears, with blue lines. (Alien): Hardware!.or...was it Update? Hardware then runs after the speeding bike, and gets tired, panting heavily, face drooped. Then he looks at his hands and smashes them into the road towards the bike. The whole street gets texturised as U and a gigantic hand plops out of the road and catches the bike. Hardware gets off the road and merges with the Pro-Cycle. It is texturised to be Hardware as well. It zooms into the road, towards the Mr. Gyro on 245 Baker Street. Ben's GPS rings and Ben quickly stops the bike, dismounts and takes the GPS out of his pocket. '' (GPS): Criminal Activity: Robbery Of 2,999 Diet Gyros. (Ben): A robbery? (GPS): Robbery still active. (Ben, transforming): The fastest way to find them is... ''Ben is engulfed in blue light. He reforms into a canine like form. (Dog-Nabbit, translated Vulpin language): Dog-Nabbit? I wanted Turboz! Oh, yeah, I can see through walls. Dog-Nabbit uses his enhanced smelling/hearing powers to detect six Petrosapien DNAliens holding wheelbarrows of Gyros. Dog-Nabbit is ultimately confused. Why would THEY want Gyros? Suddenly, the Hero Watch beeped. (Hero Watch 2.0.): Randomizer Mode Activate. A swirl of light covers Dog-Nabbit and reforms him into a more humanoid shape. Charcoal Man appeared instead of Dog-Nabbit, and jumped at the DNAliens. Charcoal Man used his pyrokinetic powers to melt one of the Petrosapiens' arm off. Charcoal Man celebrated, but he celebrated too soon; the Petrosapiens were shooting deadly crystals at him. One of the crystals caught the Hero Watch, and Charcoal Man shot through 3 walls. Charcoal Man morphs into Impactzoid. '' (Impactzoid): Hey, new alien. What could this one do? ''Impactzoid put his hands out, expecting an element to come flying out. Impactzoid was disappointed. Suddenly, a rocket came out of his left hand like a missile and made three of the Petrosapiens explode into loads of sharp crystal shards. Next, a net leaped onto the remaining three and trapped them. Impactzoid reformed into Alien 23. (Alien 23): This is getting, like really boring. In the world of Alien 23, Bellicus, Serena and 21 others appeared. They all welcomed Ben and fell silent when Ben opened his mouth. (Bellicus): Hello, Ben 23. (Ben): I need to trap three robbers in limbo. Can you do that for me? Anyone? (Bellicus and 11 others like this): Seconded, thirded, fourthed, fifthed, sixthed, seventhed, eighthed, ninthed, tenthed, eleventhed, twelvthed, thirteenthed. Those twelve Voices smiled at Ben. The camera now zooms through the universe, only to stop at the crime scene. (Alien 23): Limbo Petrosapien Trap, motion carried. Alien 23 puts out his hand and moves it around in a circle. Suddenly, the net and the three Petrosapien vanish, but Alien 23 can still hear them struggling. (Ben): I need to revert now. (Bellicus and Serena): NO. We lost Ben to the Earth, we are NOT losing you. (Other 21): I think he should be able to go. (One Brave Voice): We should listen to Bellicus; he's our leader. (Bellicus): Exactly. (Bellicus, Serena, and the Brave Voice): Ben Tennyson, you will never return to Earth. (Other 20): You lose, you three. It's 20 v 3. (Bellicus): Urgh! OK. Next time, you will NEVER go back. (Alien 23): Ben Tennyson Eternal Stay In 23rd World, motion denied; Alien 23 Revert To Ben, motion carried. Alien 23 puts out his hand and moves it around in a circle. Suddenly, the Hero Watch 2.0. on Alien 23's chest beeps red and reverts back to Ben. Ben looks around, bewildered. He spots a Gyro with gold around it. He jumps in the air, waving the Infinitrix in the air with victory. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kate Snyder Villains *Petrosapien Robbers Aliens Used *Hardware (first appearance) *Dog-Nabbit (first appearance) *Impactzoid (first appearance) *Alien 23 (first appearance) Trivia *Long episode.p **Not really... ***Okay, I guess so.. Good job, ISM. Category:Episodes Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Power Season One Category:InterspaceMaster Category:Ben 23